


Kisses and Paint Splatters

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Pride Month Extravaganza [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Remy, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Discussion of neglectful and homophobic parents, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Not too much Patton, Otherwise this story is very fluffy, Painting, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, Pure fluff with a bit of angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: When an art competition arises in Roman Prince’s high school, his lovely boyfriend, Virgil Black, begs him to join in with a painting of his own. Roman agreed, and paints something with sentimental value. He really wants to win this for his boyfriend.





	Kisses and Paint Splatters

**Author's Note:**

> What is up everybody? This story is the first work in a series that I like to call “Pride Month Extravaganza”! It’s a series where I write a one shot for every single Sanders Sides ship (that include the five main sides, meaning no Remy or Emile) for Pride Month! There are twelve total stories that I plan to write, so hopefully I’ll be able to complete them! 
> 
> This story doesn’t contain too many trigger warnings, but just in case:  
> \- About four swear words  
> \- Discussion of neglectful and homophobic parents  
> \- Spoilers for Big Hero 6 if, for some reason, you haven’t watched it yet (and you want to) 
> 
> AND IF YOU’RE READING THIS, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! :)

"Roman? Romannnn? Babe? Sweet prince? Talk to me, baby," Virgil whined incessantly as he poked a little too harshly at Roman's back with every syllable that escaped his lips. Roman sighed in annoyance at his boyfriend's antics and slammed his paintbrush down onto the easel, causing Virgil to flinch backwards. 

"What is there to say?" 

The dark tone of Roman's voice sent shivers down Virgil's spine. He didn't like seeing Roman like this. When Roman falls into a rabbit hole of self esteem issues, he tends to get angsty and irritable. It admittedly scared Virgil. 

"I dunno," Virgil muttered, staring at his bulky black army boots. "Talk to me about what you're feeling. Maybe taking a break from the painting will ease your anxiety a little bit." 

Roman spun around in his seat and glared at Virgil, who lifted his head up when he heard the sound of shuffling. "What is this? Couple's therapy? It's not like talking about my problems will improve my painting abilities, Virge." 

"I didn't say it would," Virgil defended, holding his hands up to his sides of his head. "I was just suggesting you take a break. You've been at this for an hour. Class ends in, like," Virgil clicked on his phone to check the time. "Fifteen minutes, anyway." 

Roman and Virgil typically spent their spare classes together, doing whatever they can manage to find in the crowded school. Recently, a painting competition had arisen in the school and Virgil, being the motivating boyfriend that he is, convinced Roman (well, more like "begged until Roman agreed") to paint something for it. Roman was rumoured one of the best artists in the entire school, and Virgil couldn't agree more. 

So, ever since Roman had signed up for the contest, he and Virgil has spent all of their spare classes together in the art room so that Roman could work tirelessly on his magnificent piece of artwork. 

"Come on, babe, put your painting back on the shelf to let it dry, and let's get out of here," he placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's soft, golden-brown, caramel locks. "Only one more class, and then you can come over, okay? My parents are out for the week so we can hog the T.V and watch movies all we like," A loving smile graced Virgil's lips as he ran his hand soothingly up and down Roman's arm. He managed to hold in a victory laugh as he saw a smile twitch its way onto Roman's lips as well. 

"Okay," Roman nodded. "You're right. I need a break." 

"I know I'm right," Virgil playfully gloated. "Your painting looks amazing so far, Ro, and if anyone says otherwise, I'll slap them with a wet sponge." 

Roman chuckled breathily at his boyfriend's empty insult and wiped his face clean of sweat with the palms of his hands.

"Patton would probably threaten to physically fight whoever insults my art anyway," Roman laughed as he stood from his seat, sliding the colourful paintbrushes into the styrofoam cup that held the murky paint water and carrying it to the sink to wash them off. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and let out a small chortle. "I'm not even gonna argue with that. That's just a fact," Virgil took a few steps towards the easel where Roman previously was. "Mind if I put your painting away for ya?" He asked, wanting full consent in case Roman was sensitive about other people touching his work, especially if it was still wet. 

Roman nodded and gave an affirmative thumbs up. "Go ahead."

When the bell to signify the ending of the classes sounded through the building, the two lovers quickly gave each other a quick kiss and parted their ways, heading to their last period classes. For Roman, it was his least favourite class- mathematics. For Virgil, it was his second favourite class- photography. He had to admit, the teacher of that class made him like it more than he initially thought that he would. 

Roman was going to win that competition. 

Virgil was sure of it. 

________

"Roman?" Virgil suddenly piped up in the middle of the fourth movie of the night: Big Hero 6. 

"Hm?" Roman acknowledged, looking down at his lovely boyfriend, who had his head resting on his shoulder. 

"Do you think that Baymax was sad over Tadashi's death?" 

Roman's eyes widened at the sudden absurd question that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. He gasped over-dramatically and held a hand to his chest, feigning being offended. "How could you say that?! This is supposed to be a nice night! Not a sad one!" He announced. 

Virgil shrugged, holding back a yawn. "I was curious." 

Roman's eyes narrowed. "You're tired." 

"Haha? What? No!" Virgil's voice wobbled, almost like he was drunk. Yeah, he was definitely tired. 

"You're tired," Roman repeated, lifting Virgil onto his lap. "I think that someone needs some sleep." 

"Sleep is for the weak." 

"Incorrect. Now go upstairs to your room and get some rest," Roman smiled. 

"Nope. I'm gonna stay right here," Virgil declared as he leaned forwards and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, loosely wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. 

"But, my sweet Prince, I need to go home, my parents will be worried sick," Roman reminded as he tried to pry his boyfriend off of him. 

"Oh, bullshit," Virgil made sure to drag out his words. "Remember: your parents are the ones who almost kicked you out of the house for being gay. You come to my house for comfort from them. You've told me countless times before that they don't like you in the house," Virgil felt twinges of guilt pent up inside of his gut, but he really didn't want Roman to go home to his neglectful parents. The only way to convince him to stay the night was to remind him of how his own parents treat him. 

"They've never texted you when you've been out too late," Virgil continued. "You've told me that one night when we went out partying, your parents said that they wished you would've stayed or gotten lost on your way back. They had gotten their hopes up because you hadn't arrived home when it was one in the morning," Virgil sighed, deciding to stop his rant about his boyfriend's utterly terrible guardians. 

"My point is, Roman, you should sleep here tonight. It'll be like a sleepover! I'll protect you from evil," Virgil laughed as he saw Roman start to relax into the Emo's grip smiling a bit back at him. 

"Alright, alright. I'll stay. I can't say no to you," Roman playfully booped Virgil's nose. "Should I sleep on the couch? Maybe you should sleep in your comfy bed," Roman bit his lip, unsure as to what his boyfriend's limits were and what he was comfortable with. 

"Nope!" Virgil declared, thumping his head back onto Roman's chest, his arms still wrapped around Roman's shoulders. "You're staying here, and so am I. Just like this. We're falling asleep while cuddling." 

And Roman couldn't say no to that. Virgil was so warm and Roman didn't even want to think about moving from that exact spot. 

"I love you, Virge." 

He heard Virgil grumble and shuffle a little bit, seemingly exhausted after his rant. 

Roman heard Virgil mutter something along the lines of saying that he loves Roman too, and within minutes, Roman could hear Virgil's peaceful and quiet snores. 

Roman chuckled lightheartedly at his angel, allowing himself to succumb to dreamland as well.

________

"Beautiful. Exquisite. Amazing. Outstanding. Perfect. You're perfect. You're amazing. I can't believe that I, Virgil Black, have been blessed enough to call you, Roman Prince, my lovely boyfriend," Virgil spewed compliments left, right and centre as he paced around his boyfriend, who was sitting in front of his completed masterpiece. Roman giggled sweetly at his adoring boyfriend, craning his neck to look back at him. 

"You know, it's funny," Roman's voice caused Virgil to stop in his tracks, quirking a curious eyebrow in Roman's direction. 

"What is?" 

"How all it takes is me drawing or painting one thing and suddenly your mood completely shifts," Roman pointed out, with a little more teasing tones than he had anticipated. "It's almost like Remy never spilt his coffee on you while we were walking to the art room." 

"Oh, that," Virgil sighed heavily, squeezing at his hoodie, letting some of the damp fabric drain cold coffee into Virgil's hand. "Screw what Remy did. He has no hand-eye coordination. Appreciating my boyfriend's perfect masterpieces is more important."

Roman snickered lightheartedly as he turned back to gaze at his painting. The painting was of an elegant moonlit sky with a wolf with angelic and silky fur howling passionately into the starry atmosphere. There were splashes of dark purple and blue galaxy against the deep navy that was behind the moonlight. Roman had to admit, he was pretty proud of himself. 

However, that didn't stop the anxiety of not being good enough. He sighed heavily and spun around in his seat, facing his Emo lover. 

"But what if it's not good enough? There are so many mistakes... like right here! This star is dragged down due to me accidentally swiping my brush downwards! What if-," Roman's panic flooded speech was interrupted by Virgil shushing him softly, placing his index finger to his lips. Roman grimaced as he tasted Remy's revolting cold coffee that lingered on Virgil's flesh. 

"Shh, Ro, you're doing my job for me, and that's not natural," Virgil chuckled as he slid himself onto Roman's lap. "Being anxious about everything is my job. Don't take that away from me. 

Virgil then spotted some paint behind Roman, immediately smirking and thinking up a quick plan. He hastily reached behind Roman and dipped a finger into the red paint dollop before booping Roman's nose, reminiscent of the one Roman gave him the previous night. Roman gasped in surprise and scrunched up his nose at the cool substance suddenly on his nose. Smirking, he reached behind him and laid his full hand into whatever paint was closest to each other, reaching back over to Virgil and managing to slap a messy handprint onto Virgil's hoodie, easily overpowering his boyfriend's attempts to push his arms away. Squeals from the smaller man on Roman's lap echoed through the spacious room as some of the paint splashed up and landed on Virgil's face. Virgil decided to smear some of the paint that was already on Roman's nose around his face a bit more with the pad of his thumb before backing away from the fight. There were a few seconds of peaceful silence before Virgil finally spoke once again. 

"Your painting is fucking phenomenal, Ro. You're so amazing, talented and just so creatively gifted. If the judges fail to see that, then they're the untalented ones, not you." 

A fervent crimson bloomed over Roman's slightly freckles cheeks at Virgil's praise, a smile painting itself onto his lips. He nodded slowly. 

"Okay. One question, though: why would it make them untalented?" 

"They don't have the talent to see art's true beauty," Virgil responded confidently. Roman really didn't believe that Virgil was supposed to be the most anxious student in the school, and Roman was supposed to be the most confident student in the school. It was like their roles were switched. 

"Thank you, Virgil," Roman tucked his head onto Virgil's shoulder. "I love you so much. You're the amazing one." 

"You're more amazing," Virgil rubbed circles into Roman's back. "You'll do great, sweetie. I believe in you." 

________

Two days after Virgil and Roman's paint war, it was judging day for everyone's entries for the final art contest of the year. The prize for the winner was the largest yet: a cash prize of five-thousand dollars. In every other contest, the prize has never exceeded five-hundred dollars, so going from five hundred to five thousand was a huge deal for everyone participating. 

Before Roman has headed to the auditorium to set up his painting, Virgil had given him a good luck hug and kiss, telling him to just be confident and that everything will be okay. 

"You got this, Roman. My sweet sweet Prince," Is what Virgil had told him before Virgil had to go to his first class while Roman painstakingly stood in a room with a bunch of other talented artists from around the school, anxiously waiting for that time right after everyone's first class where every high school student and teacher gather in the same room to judge harder than the actual judges. 

Once that time finally came, and everyone started to pile into the auditorium, Roman almost stopped breathing right there and then. 

Virgil made sure to sit in the front row so that he could admire his boyfriend's artwork from afar. He had to admit, everyone's artwork were extremely well done. However, his boyfriend's artwork was clearly superior. 

Once Virgil caught eye contact with Roman, he waved excitedly, blowing him a kiss right after, to which Roman reciprocated. Only Roman's was less confident, and filled with a lot more shakes. 

Roman had tuned out everything from there. He had faintly heard the principle announce the competition, followed Be screams and cheers as well as people screaming some of the contestants' names. Luckily, he had heard Virgil's deep voice above all else. Virgil screaming and cheering for Roman was going to be the thing that kept Roman standing. 

As the announcer went down the line and requested that everyone explain the background behind their art, Roman panicked. Everyone else's backstories were so creative and whimsical, and yet Roman's was... sappy. Not only was he about to come out to the entire high school, but he was also about to become all emotional over his boyfriend in front of said school. Virgil wasn't even aware that the painting was inspired by him. God, this was a mistake. 

"Alright, Patton, that's a very captivating story!" The announcer smiled as the crowd cheered for Patton Foster's piece which featured a dove flying off into a pastel sunset. Next up was Roman. Oh boy. 

"Roman Prince, the student rumoured to be the best artist in the entire high school, can you please tell us the meaning of your piece? It looks very dark and mysterious," The announcer introduced before handing Roman the microphone and quieting down, allowing Roman space to explain. 

The artist took one deep breath before nodding slightly, glancing down at Virgil, who gave him a positive thumbs up. 

"Well, this piece was inspired by somebody very special to me," Roman started, fiddling with the fabric on his shirt. "A lot of you may be thinking that it's my mom, or my dad, or even a close friend or celebrity. However, that is incorrect. You see, I don't have the best life at home. I don't receive much affection or support from my parents. However, my wonderful, truly breathtaking boyfriend has helped me so much," Roman paused to nervously take in the responses and facial expressions from his fellow classmates. A lot of them gasped quietly, while some of them wore quizzical expressions, but the best reaction was Virgil's. His mouth hung agape slightly, and his eyes looked like they threatened to spill with tears. Roman smiled sheepishly and continued. 

"My boyfriend absolutely adores wolves, so I wanted to make the focal point something that's special to him. These galaxy splotches that you can see represents how he makes me feel when we're around each other; he makes me feel colour when all I thought I could feel was a dull black void. This boy is like a moon in my life, lighting it up so beautifully. We've been dating since ninth grade, and it's been the best few years of my life. He saved me." 

Roman smiled and nodded as he finished his speech, wiping a few tears from his face with his middle finger. Virgil instantly shot up from his seat like a rocket after liftoff. Salty tears were making their way down his flustered cheeks at a rapid rate as he clapped and cheered louder than anyone else. 

When the room was finally settling down a bit, and you could actually pick out what people were saying, Virgil made it known that he was the lucky one who was dating Roman. 

"I LOVE YOU, BABE!!"

Roman's face heated up and dusted a bright salmon pink at Virgil's sudden outburst, blowing a timid kiss in his direction. The kiss mixed with the declaration of love caused an uproar of cheers and applause to echo throughout the auditorium. 

Roman snickered as he heard a view disembodied voices shout things along the lines of "say it back," so Roman said it back. 

He slowly brought the microphone up to his lips, before confidently announcing: 

"I love you too, Virge." 

Roman had never experienced so much acceptance in his life. 

All he could do was smile proudly as the announcer took the microphone from his hand and ended the assembly by letting everyone know that there will be another assembly at the end of the day to announce the winner. 

Boy, that went better than Roman had expected. 

________ 

"You did so well!" Virgil exclaimed as he and Roman sat down on the warm grass at the start of their lunch period. During lunch, they usually went outside to a waterfront near the school to hang out and be alone for an hour. It took them away from reality for a while. 

"Thanks," Roman smiled at Virgil, dropping down beside his lover and staring out into the glistening body of water. 

"You almost made me cry in front of the whole school, you jerk," Virgil teased jokingly, playfully punching Roman's bicep. 

Roman shrugged. "Well, I couldn't let these years go by without letting everyone know how amazing you are. I figured that, since were going into twelfth grade, I might as well make it a good one and be open about my sexuality," Roman explained, glancing beside him a few times but ultimately keeping his gaze focused on the water. 

"Your story will captivate the judges. Your story was the most touching and is most personal to you. The judges love that shit," Virgil reassured his uptight boyfriend, seeing said boyfriend take a deep breath at his words. 

"I suppose so. You have no idea what I'd do with that money if I won." 

Virgil quirked an eyebrow inquisitively and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "What would you do?" 

"I would donate a thousand or two of it to some sort of LGBT charity. I don't want other LGBTQ+ people- especially kids- to go through what I'm going through, they really don't deserve it," Roman bit his lip and hung his head down suddenly, playing with a few strands of grass between his cold fingertips. 

"Awe! I'm proud of you for making that decision!" Virgil praised as he pushed himself up onto Roman's lap, giving him a peck on the lips. "What else would you do with it?" He asked as he idly played with a few strands of hair on Roman's neck. 

"Now that's a surprise," Roman smirked mischievously as Virgil pouted, giving Roman those gosh darn puppy dog eyes, but Roman wasn't going to be affected by them. Not today. 

"Don't give me that look. You don't want to ruin the surprise, so you?" Roman's intentions were clear and concise: he wanted Virgil to know that it involved the Emo in some way, but Roman didn't want to spoil the surprise. 

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine! But just know that WHEN you win, you're telling me when we get home." 

Roman hummed and pretended to be considering Virgil's demand, before shaking his head. 

"Nope. You're just gonna have to wait." 

Virgil finally gave in, much to his dismay. 

"Fine. Only because I love you." 

________

The end of the day arrived, and Roman was fucking terrified. He wanted, nay, he needed this money. He wanted so badly to help out an LGBT charity group, and he wanted more than anything in the world to treat his beloved to everything he's ever wanted. He wanted to get him and Virgil VIP tickets to a Panic! At The Disco concert that was coming up, and the tickets were incredibly expensive. The prize money would pay for everything he needed to make Virgil's dreams come true. 

Virgil was sitting in the same spot he was earlier, as was Roman. Only this time, the stage was vacant of everyone's paintings. All of the attention was not on the contestants. 

Roman was shaking. He swayed side to side as he picked at his fingernails and the surrounding skin, occasionally biting at them. He had almost fallen off of the stage from how dizzy he was. 

He could faintly see Virgil attempting desperately to guide Roman through his breathing technique from the seats, which Roman followed with some struggle. 

And, once the announcer stepped into view on the left end of the stage with his microphone clutched in hand, Roman had to remember to remain conscious and not let the dizziness make him pass out. This was it. 

"I'm glad that all of you could make it!" The announcer started. "To be honest, I didn't expect many people to show up." 

The announcer slowly called out names and sadly revealed to each one that they did not win, kindly asking them to take a seat in the audience. 

He kept that up until only two artists were left. Roman nearly hyperventilated when he wasn't eliminated, and in fact, was in the top two. 

His opponent was none other than Patton Foster, a friend of Virgil's but not as close as Emile and Logan were. Emile and Logan were Virgil's best friends, and Roman was released that they weren't in the competition. 

The two painters on stage took quick glanced at each other and smiled warmly. 

"You and Virgil are adorable," Patton suddenly broke the silence. 

"T-thanks," Roman stuttered, listening to Patton's little giggle. 

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer finally spoke, loud and confident. "Your winner of the last art competition of the year AND the winner of the largest cash prize of five-thousand dollars is...," 

Roman's heart seemed to beat out of his chest. His stomach did flips as he anxiously awaited the winner's name. He felt nauseous and just wanted the agonizing anticipation to end. 

 

"Roman Prince! Congratulations, you are the winner of this year's art competition AND five-thousand dollars! The judges saw so much beauty and elegance in your work and were captivated by your utterly mesmerizing story."

Thunderous acclamations and applause filled the entire room as Roman's jaw dropped and his hands snaked their way over his agape mouth, tears squeezing into the corners of his eyes and trailing their way down his reddened cheeks, leaving wet streaks in their path. 

Virgil practically leaped out of his seat and made a mad dash to the stage, hopping onto it and jumping aggressively into his boyfriend's arms, grabbing onto his face and pulling him in for a passionate, almost too passionate kiss. Both lovers had wet tears flowing down their faces as they celebrated the incredible achievement in front of everyone else, not caring who saw. 

"I knew you could do it," Virgil stated joyfully as they parted from the kiss, and a happy sob escaped his lips. 

"Thank you for believing in me," Roman replied with a content smile, releasing one of his arms from underneath Virgil to wipe his face. 

"You're so breathtaking, Ro. I will be here to support you through anything and everything. I love you." 

Another kiss was initiated as both the cheers from their fellow peers and teachers faded into a distant noise. 

Roman couldn't wait to spoil his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, feedback is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the first work in “Pride Month Extravaganza”! I’m really excited for this series!


End file.
